Misguided
by Lunar69
Summary: Maria (O/C) thinks shes just a freak show attraction with out any purpose until the false savior of the planet Hercule hires the circus she's in as the main show for his celebration of saving the earth. Brought into the strange environment of Satan City Maria comes face to face with what may be her long lost brother Vegeta, but will he approve of the feelings she and Goku develop?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first story so if there****'****s anything you really like let me know or if there****'****s anything you****'****d like me to improve on or add into the story I****'****ll take it into consideration and try to add as much as I can. These chapters will probably run short but there will be many.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.**

**Chapter 1 **

**There was a beam of light that flew in the sky, many people assumed it was a shooting star but not Burnaby he thought it was much more. He tracked the beam to Castle Craig. Within the walls of the stone castle was an enormous crater and at the bottom was what looked like a space pod. **

**This was the most exciting thing that has ever happened in this boring state of Connecticut. It was a small size as if it could only fit one person if they were to position themselves in the fetal pose discovering this piqued his curiosity. Burnaby treaded cautiously into the pit and as he reached out to touch it he heard what sounded like steam being released; he jumped out of the way and the pod opened.**

**He marveled at the little creature inside, "Why it's a girl, a girl with a tail no less!" Burnaby smiled and laughed at his successful discovery. He knew he was going to make a fortune at his freak show with her.**

**For no one has seen the missing link before...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know Goku and the rest don****'****t show up for some time but I****'****d like for you to get a little better acquainted with Maria and what type of life she has somewhat.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.**

**Chapter 2 **

**Act wild he said, it's easy just let go... It was easy for him to say but to Maria it just wasn't in her to act what she assumed only uncivilized beasts would. She had grown up in a somewhat spacious cage that Burnaby put her in ever since she was small. There was a tire swing and a small tree in it along with a mat meant for a large dog to sleep on. **

**All of this just to keep up the appearance of being this so called wild missing link. She was now 27 and she refused to act like a wild beast. It was one thing to act that way while she was a child it was expected, she was alone in a cold foreign place with hundreds of excited eyes gaping at her throwing nuts and trash at her. **

**Sure she had a tail but she also had an alien beauty about her. Her hair was a wild mess of loose black curls that fell down her waist and was in desperate need of brushing, her skin was a natural golden color, and then there were plump lips and her oddly contradicting green eyes that glowed at night. She felt oddly powerful at night especially those rare nights that seemed to come only once a month when she felt she could escape her confinement and be free and do whatever she pleased. But during those nights Burnaby locked her in a cramped room in his basement. **

**It all made no sense in her mind she couldn't be this missing link called Fifi as the sign on her cage had dubbed her, she was intelligent and since Maria was the first and only name she could remember she assumed that it was hers. Burnaby was surprised that she could communicate fully and intelligently by the time she was 5 but not so much considering he found her in an alien spaceship but that was all kept a secret from her. She settled into her sad excuse for a bed and turned to her side trying to ignore the feeling that her life was about to change drastically and soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.**

**Chapter 3**

The sound of Burnaby's booming voice elevated from a microphone woke her. She arched her back, raising her arms above her head and her tail curling into a spiral as she stretched and yawned loudly and very unladylike. She was mildly amused by the image of her "master" as she approached the bars of her cage.

The man had to be at the most 5'3 it was much taller than her 4'10 frame, but for a man it was a hysterical image seeing his short self stuffed in an excessively tight ringmaster suit stand on a stool to get attention from the other performers and paying customers. He had her full attention when she heard that the freak show circus would be closing for a half a year and they would be traveling to the Far East into a country called Japan and that they were to do a show in Satan City for the famous Mr. Satan to celebrate his victory over this creature called Buu.

After the celebration show they were going to tour there for a short time but would be returning as soon as possible to his loyal customers. She looked forward for a new audience hoping that they weren't as rude as the American crowd with all their poking and tendency to throw random things at her. Everyone was always interested in seeing the girl with a monkey's tail and they always thought it was acceptable to put her through what she saw as unnecessary cruel and unusual punishment.

Japanese people were supposed to be kind and polite and hopefully she hadn't heard the rumors wrong or that they were complete bull. If what she heard was true she could hardly wait to get out of this abusive country.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.**

**Chapter 4 Maria's POV**

I swung in my tire swing silently watching Burnaby reading a book in attempt to learn to speak Japanese. This was a very rare sight I've never seen him read unless it was to find new ways to swindle money from these rude people that were called humans. Since he was so excited to go maybe I should ask him for a costume change. I was extremely uncomfortable in the faux leopard print skirt and tight brown sports bra, they were tattered and dirty I hated them. It was a good risk seeing as he wanted everyone to be looking their best for this upcoming show.

I walked over to the bars of my prison and put on my best puppy face, "Burnaby? I have a question..."

Apparently I was being ignored because all I got was a grunt as he continued reading. I huffed I knew what he wanted and I was too proud to ever call him what he wanted whenever we spoke but this was extremely important.

"Master?"

That apparently got his attention and earned a shocked expression this was definitely a first for me setting aside my pride and calling him that.

"Yes my darling Fifi what would you like to ask?"

Trying not to be disgusted with myself for sucking up to the boss I smiled and in my sweetest voice I made my request, "Well I was thinking that since we're doing a show for this important man that saved the planet that I might get something nicer to present myself in?"

I practically saw the wheels turning in his head. He chewed this over for what seemed like forever until an idea struck him and I saw that signature evil smirk of his, "Why of course my sweet anything for you I'll have everything arranged the day before the show, and don't you worry by the end of the night my dear you'll be the star of the show."

I wasn't so sure I liked the sound of that I didn't like all the attention I got here so why would I like it more over there? It was all so confusing but I guess all I could hope for was some decent results for my attire. Our trip would be in 3 days time and it seemed the closer that we got the more excited and restless I became I assume that should be a good sign.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.**

**Chapter 5 Goku's POV**

This was not my idea of fun and amusement. This so called freak show was just plain disturbing but we're VIP guests. Only because we gave the credit of defeating Majin Buu to Hercule and my son is dating the man's daughter so we were all expected to show up?

Many of these people honestly scared me, sure I've seen freakier looking monsters and aliens but the fact that humans could do this to themselves for money just gave me the creeps. I'm happy I live alone in the woods away from this kind of insanity. I flinched when I felt a hand pat my back but when I heard the light hearted feminine chuckle I relaxed and turned to face the shapely blue haired knock out which was non other than my best friend Bulma.

"Not enjoying the show Goku?" She smirked knowing very well how uncomfortable I was here. So I shrugged and walked through the crowds of people as I helped her find her husband Vegeta. I'm surprised he didn't just blow the whole event off it wasn't like him to deal with humans at all let alone attend an all out celebration with them.

We searched for hours to the point that we thought he just left like I would have it was getting dark and cold I noticed that Bulma was shivering slightly so I handed her my jacket which wasn't so much for warmth as it was for a normal appearance. My body didn't need anything to really keep me warm shit I could be naked and wouldn't feel any kind of chill. I suppose that's just one of the perks being a Saiyan.

I heard a loud voice that sounded like Hercule over the speakers asking for everyone to come to the grand podium for the final act of the show. As everyone shuffled to the stage Bulma told me she wanted a closer look I sighed all I wanted was to get away as fast as possible but she had other plans for me since her husband currently ditched her for the night and I was happily divorced. I apparently had no other choice so I grabbed her arm and placed my middle and pointer fingers to my forehead finding a cleared spot in the front of the stage and I teleported us there.

The first thing that caught my eye was a small movement from this furry brown curtain that was covering up something that looked the size of what could be a child. The voice I heard caught my attention for it was extremely loud and sounded unpleasant to my sensitive ears. In the middle of the short chubby man's speech Vegeta approached us and possessively wrapped his arm around Bulma's waist. I was grateful that he showed up so I could finally leave this insane asylum until I slightly paid attention to what the man was saying.

"This, my people is something you've all never seen before a girl part human and part primate! She might seem tame at first but wait until she looks upon the moon! Ladies and gentlemen I give you... The missing link!"

I turned as the fabric dropped and revealed a small woman stark naked and struggling against chains at her feet with her hands also handcuffed. All three of us gaped in silence when we saw her tail whipping back and forth whereas the rest of the crowd gasped and applauded.


	6. Chapter 6

******Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.**

**Chapter 6 Maria's POV**

This was not what I had in mind for a new outfit I would've gladly kept my ratty old clothes if I knew what was going on in Burnaby's head. That bastard! It was useless for me to struggle against the chains he put me in but I knew I had to at least try instead of suffer this kind of embarrassment.

Soon I saw the drapes covering my modesty fall away onto the floor of the grand stage and my fear and anger grew more intense as I struggled harder to break free. I knew I looked as wild as Burnaby wanted me to look but I didn't care all I could think of was escape from the humiliation. I stopped for a moment and noticed three people that were just standing there in shock rather than cheering with the rest of the crowd. As I stilled the crowd quieted down and marveled at me.

I was snapped back to myself when Burnaby whipped my back. My back arched and I howled as my knees crumpled underneath me as I heard Burnaby repeat his request to me.

"Look to the sky wench! Do it before I whip you again!"

I blinked back my tears and held in my scream when I was whipped again for looking down instead of up. I don't understand why he would want me to do that when nothing was going to-

I froze and my mind went blank I saw what looked like a full moon for the first time. It was breath taking and I felt energy surge into my body this had to be the best feeling in the world. There was no feeling of pain from the multiple whippings that Burnaby gave me I didn't even notice he was doing it. All I knew was that I was gaining power I never knew I had before and it was thanks to this wonderful moon. Suddenly now I'm sleepy not my body but my mind I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness I didn't want to not when I felt this amazing but I couldn't help it and I fell into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

******Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.**

**Chapter 7 Goku****'****s POV**

This girl was no doubt a Saiyan. I knew it, Bulma knew it, and Vegeta definitely knew it. This man had no idea what he was dealing with I just didn't understand how and why she was under his power and the fact that she actually felt pain from being struck by a human's feeble weapon. I looked at Vegeta for some kind of explanation but he was frozen and looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

What on earth was wrong with him? We needed to remove her tail before she started destroying everything in sight and causing a complete uproar. But by the time I looked back to the girl it was too late her eyes had gone blank and was gaping at the moon there was no way to stop the transformation now. Thinking quickly I jumped on the stage snatching the microphone, "Everyone run! This is an extremely dangerous situation and if you value your lives you'll go now!"

They all just stared at me like I was a raving lunatic, that was until the girl's eyes glowed red and her body started growing into that of a giant muscle bound ape and her chains snapping freeing her hands and feet. Screams started and everyone ran as if their lives depended on it which it did so I suppose it was a good thing that they had been frightened in order to leave so quickly. Relieved that everyone was gone I turned to see how I could remove the tail without making the girl snap and start complete chaos. Vegeta would've been a great help, he knew more about the Saiyan race than I did and would know how to take care of the situation effortlessly but still he stood there with Bulma frozen like a statue.

I started to feel slight hitting against my chest and when I looked down I saw the little man that caused all of this hitting me with what appeared to be all his might.

"What are you doing? Do you realize how much money you've just cost me? This girl is a goldmine! If I can figure out how to keep her like this I can go around with her saying that she's the 8th wonder of the world instead of a measly missing link!"

That statement seemed to catch Vegeta's attention because he appeared in the stage in a matter of seconds and glared menacingly at the short man. Silently he looked up at the girl who luckily had yet to start going berserk and before she had the chance to Vegeta quickly generated a ki disc and sliced off her tail. As quickly as she formed into the ape she shrank down into the smallest girl I've ever seen. Vegeta went to her and gathered her into his arms and faced the man once again to glare at him, he opened his mouth to shout but thought better of it and instead he rephrased his words, "No one is going to use the princess of all Saiyans as a money profit, especially a low life insect like you."

With that he called over for Bulma and I which implied that I was to use the instant transmission to bring us all back to Bulma's lab at capsule corp. The little man was shouting at us and getting red in the face about some nonsense claiming that he was going to sue and whatnot, I turned to smirk at him and we vanished without a trace.


	8. Chapter 8

******Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.**

**Chapter 8 Goku's POV**

We were all in the lab while Bulma ran tests on the girl who's name Vegeta provided which turned out to be Maria. I thought it was pretty, actually she was pretty in general she had these soft features she really resembled what I would think an actual princess should look like. Her body was frighteningly thin though not what I would expect of a Saiyan woman Bulma had explained why she was like that though because Vegeta questioned it as soon as the thought ran through my mind.

Bulma looked at her clip board and tapped a pen to her mouth before answering trying to think of the right way to put it but apparently she took too long because Vegeta snapped. "Damn it woman answer me why my sister looks as weak and frail as any other mortal woman!"

She lifted her head to glare right back at him and without missing a beat she responded in kind, "Well your highness I was making sure I had all the facts before answering! Apparently she's been suffering from malnutrition. If you think about it she was in a freak show and probably wasn't given regular meals and even if she did get regular meals it's extremely unlikely that the quantity was enough for her metabolism to burn through thus putting her body into a sort of starvation mode.

"In any case she obviously hasn't gotten any regular exercise which is also a logical explanation for why her body is so weak and it responded to the pain from the whipping."

It made sense I nodded accepting this as an answer I felt horrible for this poor young girl but I was also confused that the fact Vegeta kept that he had a sister from us. Maybe he thought she was dead along with the rest of our race when Freeza destroyed it. I refrained from asking him about it but Bulma wasn't as sensitive as I was and completely bombarded Vegeta with questions about it.

Glaring at his wife Vegeta finally gave the explanation we wanted to hear, "It was 4 years before planet Vegeta was destroyed. I've only encountered her a handful of times in my life but I would never forget those odd green eyes of hers, she was weak for a royal Saiyan so father thought it would be best to send her off to another planet so she could dominate and gain more power before he announced to the public that he had a daughter. To him it was bad enough to have a daughter let alone a weakling regardless of the gender.

"She was sent to sector 872 and had taken over easily after 3 years if being there, but that isn't surprising considering it was a planet of creatures weaker than you humans. She returned and proved to be extremely powerful for her age and smart she could speak properly and carry an argument about anything with anyone."

He chuckled as if remembering one particular argument he possibly had with the 3 year old warrior, "Father wanted to send her to one more planet before finally telling the community about her it was sector 531 along with another young boy they were apparently going to be betrothed once they returned but Maria's ship crashed into what looked like a gigantic rock and wasn't heard from again and neither was the boy's both were assumed dead. Not long after the planet Vegeta was destroyed I haven't given my sister a thought since."

I thought it was awful it was obvious that Vegeta cared about the girl when they were younger and it still showed now but I wondered about who this other Saiyan was and what planet they were to go to. I glanced to the side to see Bulma typing furiously on her laptop and pictures and words were popping up on the screen muttering to herself about how it all made sense. Vegeta growled at her and yelled about her speaking up if it was something important. They really were an angry couple I don't know how they lived with each other.

Knowing that the two of them wouldn't get any answers with the way they were going at it I interrupted, "So what did you find on the computer Bulma?"

She looked and some kind of emotion crossed her face but I wasn't sure what it meant but I stayed silent so she could just spit it out and get it over with.

"Well sector 531 is non other than earth and from what I've gathered only two Saiyans were sent here the female being Maria here and as for the male the only possibility is you."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So here's chapter 9 I hope everyone who's reading it is enjoying it. I'm trying to make these chapters longer so then there can be more depth into the story. I would love to know your thoughts on the story so reviews are always welcome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.**

**Chapter 9 Maria's POV **

I could hear two voices shouting at each other. One female and the other male, there was something oddly familiar about the man's voice it sounded stubborn and arrogant. That voice brought me comfort at least I knew for a fact that it wasn't Burnaby... Wait I remember Burnaby coming at me with a knife telling me to relax and having that so called strongest man alive named peanut hold me in place.

I thought I was to be assaulted but instead he only cut my clothes off and chained me to a movable pedestal. I struggled and screamed but I remember he hit me with something heavy and I passed out. Being swallowed in darkness again is not what I wanted I'll fight it! I squirmed against something that felt even stronger than peanut holding me down. The voices stopped and I heard footsteps rushing to me. I would not be put on display again it was demeaning I started to thrash around and I felt a scream bubbling up in my throat. But before it could come out I was slapped across the face so hard it made my ears start to ring.

"Shut up you fool there's no reason to throw a tantrum have more respect for yourself!"

I recognized the voice it was the arrogant man. I quickly recovered and opened my eyes struggling not to be startled by the giant man restraining me. I could tell he was kind and I'm sure he wasn't the one that slapped me. When I looked over there was a smaller man but no less intimidating his build was bulky and lean at the same time he had an intense widow's peak with jet black hair that shot straight up into a point. Next to him was a woman she was small compared to him but I knew she was bigger than me, she had an unusual hair and eye color that I've never seen on the American people.

I relaxed drastically when the bigger man released me but I felt odd like something was missing. I pushed myself up being stubborn and desperate not to show anymore weakness to these strangers, as I got up fully and tried to stand I fell flat on my face.

Strong large hands grasped my shoulders and gently lifted me up. What was wrong with me I've never fallen in my life! There was no reason for me to lose my balance at least non that I could think of I leaned into the man to keep my balance and I reached to my side to hold the tip of my tail. That was my nervous gesture but when I grasped air instead of soft fur I could admit I was starting to freak out.

"Where is it?" I clutched my backside trying to figure out what cruelty was performed on me now my tail was gone there was nothing. I tried spinning around as if that would help me find it but instead I ended up falling back into the sculpted chest of the man still standing uncomfortably close to me. I flinched away slightly but not completely because I needed something to hold onto to keep my balance.

"Calm down Maria. Your tail was removed but you'll get used to it in a day or two."

I looked to the direction the voice had come from and it was the smaller man I wonder how it is he knew my real name and not that joke of a stage name assigned to me. My eyes darted around trying to take in my surroundings, there were several tubes that could easily fit a human in them and hundreds of computers and monitors. This place frightened me but I'd be damned if I allowed that to show I've never been one to willingly show vulnerabilities and I wasn't going to start now. I was currently at the mercy of these people so I tried not to make any sudden movements but it was hard for me when I noticed the blue haired woman walking toward me.

"Hello Maria. I'm Bulma you're sister-in-law." She beamed at me like I was supposed to know what she was talking about.

Sister? I had no siblings I was found in the middle of America in the woods I was abandoned by humans that thought I was a mutant.

I struggled to find my voice I was so shaken but soon enough I found it, "I have no family though I was left in the woods as a child in America. There isn't any possibility that I'm related to you."

The woman called Bulma smiled at me in a knowing way, "Yes we're not blood related but we are by marriage I'm married to your brother who just happens to be this irritable man."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Maria's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.**

As Vegeta was introduced he stepped into my vision and pushed my shoulders down so I would be sitting on the small bed. He sat beside me and looked me over as if I would break he looked like he was glaring at me but I felt no threat from him the glare must just be how he normally looks. I just wanted to know how he knew me and what the strange woman meant by him being my brother we had no resemblance. I looked at the larger man for some aid but he only smiled slightly. I was going to have to face this head on no matter what the consequences were.

"Maria I know this is hard to take in but you are Vegeta's sister." The woman walked to me and sat beside me. I'm sure I looked frightened and unsure this new environment was made for human experiments maybe Burnaby sent me here to torture me some more. Bulma must've known exactly what I was thinking because her expression softened and looked sympathetic, "You're safe here, that man can't get to you anymore. From now on you'll live with us and build up your strength. We have dozens of spare rooms you can pick whichever one you like and decorate it however you want. We're all family here."

After that last comment I heard Vegeta huff and mutter something about refusing accepting a low class Saiyan as family. I don't know what he was talking about but I'll probably find out sooner or later because it seems I'm here to stay. I don't know how long I was out for but I know I hadn't eaten in about 3 days before the big show so I wasn't surprised when I heard my stomach growl but having an audience for it was extremely embarrassing. I felt my face flush extremely as I heard Bulma chuckle softly.

"Well it's apparent you're hungry and it's not surprise as well because you've been unconscious for two days. So let's go up to the kitchen and you can have whatever you want!"

So I was out for two days... All together I've gone hungry for five days even if I didn't know I was hungry for two of them. I'm sure my insides were eating themselves hopefully I will be able to eat as much as I want, I've always had a large appetite but all I've lived off were scraps of meat and water that did nothing to satisfy me.

Well now I have the chance to eat to my hearts content maybe I'll even be happy with this new living arrangement. I pushed myself up and once again I started falling forward but this time that man came to the rescue again catching me mid fall and instead of sitting me back down he lifted me up like I weighed nothing at all and cradled me in his arms. What was his issue with being so close to me? It's not like I was his property. At least I wasn't falling over and struggling to walk like I was a toddler, it was comfortable in his arms though and his body heat radiated through me.

"Quick moving Goku, now let's all go eat, so Maria what's you're favorite food? Goku here loves dumplings and Vegeta is fond of pterodactyl legs."

I didn't know how to respond I've never had anything other than the circus rations I didn't want to seem ignorant though. Just another issue to push through I guess...

"I've only had beef strips but I would like to know what dumplings taste like." I smiled just a bit so I could appear like it was no big deal; my attempt apparently didn't work though because everyone looked serious and disgusted with the thought of how I was possibly treated. No one made a comment as Bulma finally led the way to an elevator leading to the main floor and to the kitchen I already knew this was going to be an extremely long day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Goku's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.**

A few weeks have gone by since Maria arrived here at capsule corp. it seemed like she started getting out of her shell since that first day she was here. At that time it was painfully quiet other than the sounds of all of us eating. The girl definitely was a Saiyan with the way she ate there were mountains of plates on her end of the table and I found it endearing how shy she was at first. Now she talks regularly and I'm starting to see the smart ass in her that Vegeta described to us before. It was even better now that her strength came back and she would train with Vegeta and I often she would even be able to keep up with us. The exercise and eating well did wonders for her body she gained a healthy amount of weight and when she would wear those tighter dresses Bulma would have her put on for some dinners would complement her tight muscular body the woman was made to look like every man's dream. Every time I saw her my mouth would go dry and I could feel my face heat up more than usual. I wouldn't even be around as much as I have been if Bulma didn't force me to come all the time, it was nice not having dinner alone anymore but I knew she was trying to enforce the fact that Maria and I were paired to be together since our birth and as a result Vegeta has been more hostile towards me more than ever.

What made it worse was that I just went along with it, I wanted to be with her whenever I'm around her the world looks brighter. I felt the same way about her as I did with the world around me it meant everything to me and she was starting to create her own piece in my heart as well even if she didn't realize she was doing it.

"Kakarotto, are you done with your silly fantasies? I want to beat your face in!"

I turned while rubbing the back of my head and laughed, Vegeta wasn't one for breaks. We'd both be on the ground close to death by the time we finished sparring. We both got into our defensive positions daring each other to make the first move, but before we got a chance we heard a horrid scream. I turned to the door of the gravity chamber as it was ripped off and that small woman came bursting in with only suds covering some parts of her body.

"Vegeta! That woman Bulma hired is evil." Maria ran straight into her brother's arms almost in full swing of a panic attack with Bulma chasing after her with a robe. It wasn't too strange seeing Maria's small outburst I've seen the woman Bulma hired for their spa day, I thought she was a grown man at first. The strangest thing was seeing Vegeta of all people hold her in his arms and sooth her, he wasn't even bothered by her nakedness. I know it bothered me. Not the fact that she was naked but my reaction to it.

I'm not sure what was wrong with her and I was honestly concerned but one little peek at her wouldn't hurt right? I'm always blushing around her anyways so no one would really question it anymore. So I allowed my eyes to slowly examine her body and admired her muscular back I could see it fully this time because her hair was up in what Bulma called the sloppy bun even that had the muscles in my stomach tighten. There were small curling tendrils of hair falling from the bun and made her look even sexier. I looked down further to appreciate that firm bottom of hers but instead I caught sight of a tail which worried me at first because it must've suddenly grew back just now and when it twitched up fully I saw the reason why she was in hysterics. I stifled a laugh as I focused in on the small bald patch at the beginning of her tail, no wonder she was in such pain the woman must've taken off the hair of the tail while they were doing what Bulma called getting a Brazilian.

Vegeta questioned what the matter with her was and glared accusingly at his wife while she wrapped Maria with the robe and taking away my visual pleasure. While she stammered what happened which proved I was right about it. Vegeta's eyes widened and looked like he was going to burst I thought we was going to start cursing the woman that did this and threaten her life but instead I heard a short type of snort come. My head snapped up to see the extremely rare sight of Vegeta laughing holding onto Maria to keep him from falling over.

This was definitely a Vegeta I could get used to but little did he realize his sister had a temper as bad as him and didn't notice her body trembling in anger and embarrassment. He probably thought it was his own shaking so as expected he was caught off guard when she kicked him and sent him flying into the wall.

"It's not funny Vegeta! My tail just grew in this morning and now it's ruined thanks to that man lady better suited for the freak show than me. At least Goku has the decency not to laugh!" With that she stormed off probably to run on a treadmill or something to blow off some steam.

I looked over at Vegeta who was still laughing while clutching his side; I could tell he was extremely proud of how strong she's gotten. Hell I was proud of her even, but even so that strength just attracted me to her even more.

I was surprised she even mentioned my name I figured she never really noticed me unless we were sparring together. It was a first for her to even say my name and it was amazing I wanted her to say it again and to speak to me more. I was a desperate man when it came to her and the fact she noticed me now in her anger sprouted a new hope that my infatuation would turn out to be more than just that. I said my goodbyes to Vegeta telling him I was going for a swim seeing that both of us were now distracted from our original plans and I set off for the indoor pool and use that time to plan out my approach for the next time I met with Maria.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Maria's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.**

I stormed up to my room in order to get a swim suit. I needed to do something to calm myself down and I ran too fast for the treadmill to keep up with me and running around outside would make me want to punch a tree or something so I opted for swimming. Besides I liked the lukewarm water and the smell of the chorine.

I shouldn't have let Bulma buy all my clothes for me, if she had her way completely my brother would have a heart attack from what she wanted to buy me when I did go shopping with her the first time. There were so many swim suits but none were one pieces and they all were skimpy and would barely cover me. At least I'd be swimming alone. I skimmed over a few suits until I spotted a wonderful white one that would cover most of my bottom.

I tailored a hole in for my tail and pulled the bottoms on and then tied on the top and examined myself in the full body mirror. It didn't look bad at all thank goodness for that it actually complemented my features making my skin look more tropical and my eyes stood out as well. After rearranging my hair into a loose ponytail I headed to the pool.

Once I made it there I walked to the diving board. I liked the high board the most, it felt exhilarating just falling freely and yet still controlled. I made it to the top and jumped soon to have the water close over me. I knew swimming would calm me down all I had to do was focus on stroking my arms and kicking my legs measuring them out to make sure I didn't put too much power into it. This was the best feeling knowing I had control over my life and body now.

After doing about 20 laps the water started to sting my eyes a bit so I got out getting a towel to wipe my face. The only problem was I wasn't completely sure where they were kept. I rummaged around a few drawers but with no luck I gave up and decided it would be best just to go into the sauna and wait just in case any one else came by. Just when I turned around within two steps I smacked into something that felt rock solid.

When I looked up I saw Goku smiling sheepishly at me and rubbing the back of his neck. He always did that I wonder if it's a nervous gesture like grabbing the tip of my tail is for me. When I stepped back a bit more I noticed he was wearing swim trunks and I felt my stomach do a little flip. I wonder why that happened. It was getting weird we both haven't said anything yet just staring at each other maybe I should break the ice...

"Hey Goku what's up?"

It took him a moment to snap back and he blushed, "Hey Maria, I was just going to go for a swim, your brother wasn't really up for sparring after you left" he smiled at me causing that little flip to happen again.

I had to get out of here my body felt over heated and my stomach kept feeling fluttery. What was the matter with me? I pushed past Goku and tried to make a run for it but before I could take another step I felt him grab my hand. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him again.

For a minute or so he released my hand and laughed a little bit again rubbing his neck it must be a nervous gesture and he did it so often poor guy must be a wreck. Finally he spoke, "I was just wondering if you'd like to have a little race. I haven't gotten my workout yet and I'd enjoy the company."

I didn't know what to say I was shocked he finally even spoke directly to me; we never spoke to each other. Then again we've never been alone together long enough to even start a conversation. Maybe I should, he was a challenge to spar with, and it could be fun seeing how hard I'd have to work to keep up with him in the water.

I smiled up at him excitement plain on my face, "Alright then lets race!"

We lined up at the starting point and shot off. The plan was 5 laps and the first 2 were very difficult we were even in speed but Goku's body was so much longer than mine I had to work hard to make up for it. I picked up my pace and snaked through the water, I knew I was starting to lose and I hoped he knew better than to run it in once we finish. Finally slapped the edge of the pool panting I looked up just to see him beaming at me.

I feigned a scowl even though I was a bit pissed that I lost he looked so sweet and innocent when he smiled I couldn't help but splash his face the look of shock was so sudden I couldn't help it and I started to giggle. We laughed at each other and soon after Goku's laughter died out. I was confused I thought we were having fun, I wonder what's wrong with him.

Though when I looked up and I kind of wish I hadn't, he looked serious and hungry. The look in his eyes made me know exactly what he wanted but my body's response shocked me the most I felt my muscles tighten and there was an odd sensation in my pelvis.

Goku lifted me to the ledge of the pool so then we were at the same height. He leaned in close all the while he stared directly into my eyes trying to gauge my reaction, I was frozen and had no idea what to do. My heart was pounding and my face heated up while my breathing hitched. With that he crushed his lips to mine.


End file.
